redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Characters
This category is for individual characters only, not tribes, groups, hordes, etc. All characters for Redwall have been added. Please add other books, once all of their characters have been added to this category. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Mossflower complete! LordTBT Talk! 00:21, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Mattimeo complete! LordTBT Talk! 00:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if I did it out of order, but I've just completed Rakkety Tam. Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 01:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Finished The Long Patrol!--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 02:02, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Finished Martin the Warrior yesterday. --Spirea Sixclaw Talk! 15:58, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I did Salamandastron until I got to Doghead.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 02:34, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Mariel complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 23:03, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Salamandastron and TV series complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 14:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I just checked it over and Redwall (the first one) has been completed. --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 00:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Now I've checked Mariel of Redwall, and it's done too. --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 01:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Bellmaker complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 00:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Outcast complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 04:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Someone completed Pearls. If you complete a book, you need to tell everyone here, so we don't waste our time going back through them. Thanks! --- LordTBT Talk! 02:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Lord Brocktree complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 02:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Taggerung complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 06:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Triss complete! :D Illusion Of Oblivion 16:15, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Completed The Rogue Crew! --Spirea Sixclaw Talk! 16:17, May 9, 2015 (UTC) High Rhulain is completed :) Sayna The ghost of Mossflower 17:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Finished Eulalia! --Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 15:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC) AS it stands: some editors have definitely started work on The Long Patrol, Marlfox, The Legend of Luke and The Sable Quean. If that was you, you need to tell us if you finished the books. Thanks! -- LordTBT Talk! 17:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I completed Marlfox a few days ago. (Tuûr!) 22:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Doomwyte complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 23:51, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if I missed the 'it's done!' notice on here like I did Mariel (hehehe, oops), but I've checked Legend of Luke and it's done. --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 01:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Abbeycraft + picture books complete! -- LordTBT Talk! 02:06, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Loamhedge is finished! --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 02:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) FYI...this category should have 1,938 when complete. That's how many females, males, and unknowns we have...and those categories should only be on individual characters... -- LordTBT Talk! 02:12, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Sable Quean complete! This finishes our project! But...we have a discrepancy. The category says we have 1,940 total. But as I said above... males + females + unknowns = 1,938. This is going to bother me. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, depending on which way some of us added the category to the articles, we could've missed 8 guys. I know with the way I was doing it (ignoring the 'edit' button completely and using the 'add category' button at the bottom of the article) it's pretty easy to get goin' really fast and miss one. I'll double check the ones I did to see if I missed any that way --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 00:38, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Eh? Scratch that last bit. I read what LordTBT said wrong. I thought we had 1,930 characters categorized and were missing 8, not 1,940 with 2 extra. I need a new glasses prescription or sumthin'. --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 01:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I've checked, and the extra two are because the categories for males and females appear to have been put in this category as well. --Spirea Sixclaw Talk! 14:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Aha! Didn't realize it was counting those two. Well, that solves it. We have categorized everyone then. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:53, June 6, 2015 (UTC)